IQR
IQR Industries is one of the dominating corporations within the State of Mayflower and Redhaven, leading multiple successful companies. IQR Industries is as of now ran by CountryGamer001, who is the Chief Executive Officer of IQR. The original owner IQR has retired from Roblox on 05/26/2015 but is "unofficially" still making models for games. There hasn't been big activity of IQR on the State of Mayflower. Properties IQR owns 5 buildings in the State of Mayflower, 4 of them located in West Point and one in Plymouth. These five buildings being: *West Point Offices, located on Amendment Ct, West Point *The West Point Gentleman, located on Old Ways, West Point *West Point Bakery, located on Old Ways, West Point *Radiant, located on Fellowes St, West Point *IQR17 Tsar Jewelry, located on Plymouth Plaza, Plymouth Accusations On 4/18/2018, the Secretary of Commerce, Rabbit044, released a document claiming that IQR Jewelry (Tsar Jewelry) was illegally dealing weapons, CountryGamer001 claimed these allegations to be completely untrue and stated that these claims will be met with legal action in the coming days. CountryGamer also stated that he denounces any illegal activities on IQR property but he cannot control third-party interference. Here's the statement by CountryGamer001 himself https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TsSxnCAh_nAiZpg_s9oolcJJaJ4jGWzkhqcb_gLHhlQ/preview Later Tsar Jewelry, located in Plymouth on Civic Dr, Right next to Deane & Davis was closed down and sealed off from entry, the only reference to it being the displayed jewelry on the outside and a Tsar Jewelry poster located in the West Point Jewelry managers office. Whether or not the accusations about Tsar Jewelry have anything to do with the closing is unknown. SubDivions owned by IQR IQR has 5 subdivision groups on Roblox. IQR17. IQR17 is owned by IQR himself is a Development studio architecture, design, exterior, and interior. Their Logo can be seen in-game on all IQR owned buildings. Standish Venture Group Incorporated. Founded and owned by IQR on October 7th, 2018. The mission of Standish Venture Group Incorporated is to advocate for the benefits of building and growth within the Mayflower State and abroad. As a general contracting and Structural Building Corporation, they strive for the best quality builds and service regardless of federal or private affiliation. Mayflower Private Investigations and Security owned by CountryGamer001 it is one of the leading private investigations and security companies in the game, it claims to have been providing expert investigation and analysis, as well as proficient security to VIP, Government Officials, and Citizens since 1999, but on March 29, 2018, Mayflower Private Investigations and Security was closed due to an unknown reason MASCAR (Mayflower Association for Stock Car Auto Racing). Not much is known about MASCAR, just that it's owned by CountryGamer001, and apparently it's working on "Tracks", tracks probably being a MASCAR race track of some sort. Rapid Response Stringer Company RRSC is committed to providing the best footage to media outlets across multiple role-playing groups so they can provide the best coverage of what is happening. Rapid Response Stringer Company operates in New Haven County and Firestone County. Category:Companies Category:West Point Category:IQR